Suite d'OS Dramione
by Warriors2710
Summary: Une petite série de deux OS qui se suivent. Hermione est assise dans le parc de Poudlard quand son pire ennemi, Drago, vient la trouver. Il ne l'insulte pas, contrairement à son habitude. Le Serpentard est désolé et il veut tout recommencer.
1. Appelle-moi Drago

En ce beau jour de vacances, le soleil brillait dans le ciel et aucun nuage ne venait le cacher.

Hermione Granger était assise dans le parc. Elle avait revêtu un short en jean bleu clair et un débardeur blanc. Le lac s'étendait devant elle, calme.

Appuyée contre un tronc d'arbre, elle lisait un livre posé sur ses genoux. Il s'intitulait "Les Contes de Beedle le Barde".

Ron le lui avait fait découvrir quelques jours plus tôt, tout en lui parlant de l'histoire des trois frères. Elle parlait de trois frères, comme l'indiquait son titre, ayant fait face à la mort. Celle-ci leur avait offert à chacun un cadeau. Le plus jeune avait alors demandé une cape d'invisibilité. Ce n'était pas sans leur rappeler Harry. Le temps étant merveilleux, elle avait décidé d'aller l'emprunter à la bibliothèque et s'était rendue dans le parc pendant que ses deux meilleurs amis s'entraînaient au Quidditch.

Alors qu'elle se rendait directement aux dernières pages pour lire "Le Conte des Trois Frères", elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Elle leva la tête et découvrit avec surprise son pire ennemi. Le voir ne l'étonna pas mais ce qui la surprit fut qu'il s'assoit à côté d'elle sans rien dire. Parce qu'après tout, c'était Malefoy, et il ne s'approchait jamais d'elle sans l'insulter. Et pourtant, quand le blond releva la tête vers le lac, il ne dit pas un mot. Elle le dévisagea. Pourquoi ne lui lançait-il pas un "sale sang-de-bourbe", ou une autre insulte encore ? Même avec une sucette dans la bouche, Malefoy ne se taisait pas, elle en était sûre. Quelque chose clochait. Quand il retira sa sucette de sa bouche, elle vit qu'elle était de couleur verte et rouge. Elle en fut un peu étonnée, parce que c'était les couleurs de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Malefoy n'aimait pas les Gryffondors et elle était sûre que même le rouge le répugnait.

Il se contentait d'observer le lac, sans même avoir son air hautain ou bien son sourire narquois. Il regardait l'eau d'un air calme qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

Elle se décida à lui adresser la parole, vu qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à le faire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ?"

Le garçon leva lentement les yeux vers elle. Elle se surprit à les trouver beaux, ses yeux gris-bleus. Il avait un visage presque innocent, avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille -qui étaient pourtant d'habitudes plaqués sur son crâne- et ses yeux gris comme l'acier. Elle aurait pensé qu'il était mignon, si seulement ce n'était pas Malefoy.

Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. Il ne lui adressa aucune insulte. Il dit juste :

"J'étais à Pré-au-lard. "

Il repartit à sa contemplation du lac. Il était à Pré-au-lard, oui, et donc ? Quel rapport avec elle ?

"Ce n'est pas une réponse."

Il soupira. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ?

"Pourquoi as-tu toujours besoin de réponses ?"

Elle le fixa et il leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle, détaillant ses cheveux bruns ondulés et ses yeux chocolat. Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle dise "Pourquoi réponds-tu à mes questions par des questions ?" mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contentait de l'observer.

"Je suis venu ici parce que j'en avais envie. "

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil. Drago recommença à l'ignorer, son regard perdu vers l'horizon. Puis il sortit sa baguette. Il fit apparaître quelque chose et le posa par terre. Il déchira le côté du bout de carton, presque avec délicatesse et sortit quatre galets qu'il repartit sur l'herbe fraîche. Hermione lut sur une étiquette : "Fabrique des galets parfumés".

Le garçon observa les galets en ligne sur le sol sans rien dire.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu commences à me faire peur. "

Il rit légèrement.

"Il ne m'arrive rien du tout. "

Il fourra la sucette aux couleurs des deux maisons dans sa bouche et il prit un galet dans sa main pour le sentir. Puis il l'approcha d'Hermione. Après une brève hésitation, elle le prit et le sentit.

Le galet sentait la dragée à la vanille. Elle sourit. Cette odeur lui faisait penser à ses parents. Elle pouvait presque se rappeler leur mariage lorsqu'elle était toute petite.

Elle rendit le galet à Drago, qui l'observait avec attention.

"Ça sent bon, hein ?

-Oui... depuis quand le grand Drago Malefoy, le Prince de Serpentard, achète-t-il des galets parfumés ?"

Il esquissa un sourire et dit :

"Je ne sais pas. Ça m'est venu comme ça. "

Il observa un instant les trois galets encore sur le sol.

"Ils me font penser à toi et tes amis. "

Elle arqua à nouveau un sourcil, étonnée. Il ne le vit pas mais devina quand même son étonnement. Cependant, il ne dit rien. Il posa le dernier au sol et il imagina le Trio d'Or avec lui à côté. Une vision tellement étrange pour lui.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et la Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver craquant. Elle aimait bien cette personnalité qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

Elle oubliait presque qu'elle était avec Drago Malefoy.

C'était un côté de lui qu'il ne lui avait jamais montré et elle se demandait pourquoi il le faisait. Il la détestait depuis leur première année. Puis cinq ans plus tard, il arrivait comme ça, comme un ange tombé sur terre, et il s'asseyait à côté d'elle en adoptant une attitude complètement différente. Il ne l'avait pas insultée du tout et c'était une première.

Sa voix coupa court à ses pensées :

"Tu me détestes. "

Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation plutôt que comme une question. Bien qu'elle n'était pas censée répondre, elle s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

"Après tout, ça fait cinq ans que je t'insulte, que je te mène la vie dure. Depuis le début, je ne t'ai montré qu'une partie de moi-même. Je ne t'ai laissée voir que la personne que mon père voulait que je sois. Un futur mangemort qui méprise ceux qui ne sont pas sang-purs. "

Elle fut à la fois touchée et agréablement surprise qu'il se confie à elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un jour, Malefoy lui ouvrirait son coeur. Elle le regarda, cherchant à voir ce qui avait changé chez lui. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé voir.

Il était habillé comme un moldu, ce qui était rare. Il portait un jean et un t-shirt vert.

Ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés. Quelque chose était différent dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus de haine, plus de moquerie.

Elle remarqua pour la première fois qu'il était terriblement beau.

Alors qu'elle l'observait, il fit apparaître une plume et écrivit sur chacun des galets. Hermione ne parvint pas à lire.

"Je suis désolé. "

La voix du jeune homme était presque...douce.

"Pourquoi ?

-Pour tout. "

Elle comprit qu'il parlait de toutes les insultes, les disputes. Elle hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Pouvait-elle le pardonner si vite ? Elle sentit quelque chose de particulier dans sa poitrine, comme un nouveau sentiment. Elle s'efforça de l'ignorer.

Il se redressa et la regarda.

"J'aimerais tout reprendre à zéro. "

Il tendit la main. Elle le dévisagea et réfléchit quelques secondes. Est-ce qu'une fois tout recommencé, il arrêterait de l'insulter ? C'était quand même Malefoy... mais il paraissait tellement sincère. _Je vais lui donner une chance._

Elle lui serra la main et il dit :

"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy.

-Enchantée. Hermione Granger. "

Ils se lâchèrent et se sourirent. Pour une fois, le sourire de Malefoy était sincère et elle en fut ravie. Quand elle pensa que c'était peut-être un piège, elle le fixa dans les yeux et réalisa que ce n'était pas possible. Il avait l'air bien trop sincère.

Il fit disparaître deux des galets et rangea sa baguette.

Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, elle s'approcha des galets restants et observa l'écriture soignée du blond.

Sur un était inscrit "Hermione" et sur l'autre "Drago"

Elle sourit puis il s'agenouilla pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle rougit légèrement et il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

"Appelle-moi Drago. "


	2. Elle était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy

Une fille de sixième année resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. Le froid était mordant. Elle acclama l'équipe de Gryffondor, qui disputait un match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle. Hermione vit Ron stopper un but et elle applaudit. À sa gauche, Luna arborait fièrement une tête de lion et Neville poussait de grands cris de joies. Gryffondor venait de marquer. Elle s'accouda aux barrières et baissa la tête vers le bas pour voir Harry descendre en piqué. Il avait sûrement repéré le Vif d'Or. Au même moment, Serdaigle marqua un point à son tour. Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse adverse, avait aussi aperçu le Vif d'Or et volait à côté d'Harry. Ginny remua un peu à côté d'elle quand Harry esquiva un Cognard. Puis il finit par attraper le Vif d'Or et il leva la main en l'air. Le match était fini et ils avaient gagné ! Elle acclama une nouvelle fois sa maison. Elle n'aimait pas le Quidditch mais elle encourageait quand même ses amis quand ils jouaient un match.

Elle sortit du terrain et marcha un peu dans le parc, seule. Elle repensa au moment où Drago était venu s'excuser et qu'ils avaient tout recommencer à zéro. Plus d'insultes, plus de haine.

Ils étaient devenus amis.

Elle avait encore du mal à l'appeler par son prénom et ça lui faisait bizarre quand il lui souriait.

Quand elle avait parlé de leur réconciliation à ses amis, ils avaient désapprouvé.

"Tu pactises avec l'ennemi, avait dit Ron."

Ce n'était pas sans lui rappeler le Bal de Noël où elle était venue accompagnée de Victor Krum. Ron avait été horrible avec elle.

"N'importe quoi, avait-elle répliqué. Il sera gentil, maintenant. "

Son ami avait grommelé sans rien dire. Il s'était sûrement plaint plus tard auprès des autres, mais peu lui importait. Harry, quant à lui, n'était pas devenu ami avec Drago mais ils se saluaient poliment. C'était déjà mieux qu'avant. Elle baissa la tête vers la poche droite de sa veste où elle fourra sa main. Elle s'assura que les deux galets étaient toujours là. Elles les sortis un instant, lisant les noms inscrit dessus. Elle les remis dans sa poche et mis ses mains devant sa bouche pour souffler dessus. Elle avait froid et avait oublié ses gants.

Elle releva la tête et elle le vit. Il était là, debout dans la neige et il la regardait. Il l'attendait. Son coeur se réchauffa et elle eut l'impression d'avoir des papillons qui volaient dans le ventre. Depuis quelques temps, ses sentiments envers lui avaient changé. Au début, elle le considérait comme un simple ami mais plus le temps passait, plus elle avait envie de plus... Elle faisait comme si de rien n'était mais dès qu'elle le voyait, elle perdait tout ses moyens. Elle tombait amoureuse de Drago Malefoy et ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en empêcher.

Il lui adressa un sourire léger. Immédiatement, elle sentit le feu lui monter aux joues et elle lui rendit son tour. Il s'approcha d'elle, les bras ouverts et elle s'y précipita. Il l'embrassa sur la tête avant de dire :

"Comment va ma lionne préférée ?"

Un sourire idiot se plaqua sur son visage. Elle fit tout pour le retirer, mais impossible, les muscles de ses joues refusaient de lui obéir. _Heureusement qu'il ne me voit pas._

Il la surnommait comme ça depuis quelques jours. Ça la rendait tellement folle qu'elle oubliait de répondre. Mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il lui lâcha la taille et la regarda.

"Les Gryffondors ont gagné, c'est super. "

Elle s'était habituée au fait qu'il ne soit plus dégouté par les Rouges et Or.

"Tu as regardé le match ?

-Bien sûr.

-Tu aurais pu venir me voir.

-Oh, tu étais avec tes amis...je ne voulais pas te déranger. "

Il avait conscience de ne pas être encore totalement accepté par ses amis. Hermione passait beaucoup de temps avec Ginny et c'était une des seules à ne plus le critiquer. Elle se souvint d'une discussion qu'elles avaient eu ensemble et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas rougir. Sa meilleure amie lui avait avoué qu'elle aimait Harry. Heureuse qu'elle lui fasse confiance, Hermione avait décidé de lui faire part de ses sentiments pour le Serpentard.

Drago l'attrapa par la main. La chaleur de ses gants réchauffa les mains glacées d'Hermione et il la tira dans le parc de Poudlard.

"On va où ?"

Sans répondre, il la tira plus loin avant de s'arrêter près d'un arbre et de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle le fixa plusieurs secondes avant de détourner son regard pour observer les environs. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'endroit.

"C'est ici qu'on est devenu amis, chuchota la Gryffondor. "

Son ami hocha la tête et s'assit par terre. Elle fit de même et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle le trouvait très tactile en ce moment, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ils restèrent quelques minutes l'un contre l'autre, savourant la vue. Puis d'un coup, elle se retrouva sur le dos, Drago au-dessus d'elle. Il tenait une boule de neige dans la main. Elle étouffa un cri et le repoussa. Il roula sur le côté et elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Elle ramassa de la neige, sans même de rendre compte qu'elle était dans une situation gênante, et en fit une boule. Elle s'apprêta à l'envoyer sur Drago mais il dit :

"Hermione... "

Le garçon passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné.

"Qu'est-ce qui a ?"

Il la regarda en rougissant. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi gêné, jamais il ne bégayait de cette façon.

"Euh...tu...enfin..."

 _Je suis assise sur toi ? Oui, je l'ai remarqué._ Elle rigola et dit :

"Pas besoin de te mettre dans cet état !"

Elle s'apprêta à se relever mais il la retint. La boule de neige tomba à côté d'eux et elle resta assise sur lui. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

 _Mon dieu. Ne rougis pas. Ne souris pas comme une débile._

Elle contempla ses merveilleux yeux gris bleutés.

 _Il est magnifique..._

"Je dois te dire quelque chose, Hermione."

Il baissa les yeux puis son regard se reporta sur des choses autour d'eux, au hasard, comme s'il était trop timide pour la regarder. Elle fut prise d'une envie de prendre son menton pour lui relever la tête. Ses yeux, elle voulait voir ses yeux.

"Je...hmm..."

Il la regarda à nouveau et elle se baissa vers lui presque inconsciemment.

Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle lui faisait perdre encore plus ses moyens. Elle voulait qu'il le dise. Son coeur rata un battement dès qu'il commença sa phrase.

"Je...je t'aime. "

Elle se figea, le coeur battant à fond dans sa poitrine. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Son cerveau répétait cette phrase en boucle. Il la regarda avec crainte et elle comprit qu'elle attendait une réponse. Elle déglutit, ouvra la bouche.

Pourquoi était-ce tellement difficile ? Elle réussit finalement à articuler :

"Je t'aime aussi..."

Elle se pencha vers lui et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ils hésitèrent un peu avant de s'embrasser avec plus de passion. Il l'attrapa par la taille pour la rapprocher et elle le saisit par la nuque, sa main fourrageant dans ses cheveux. Elle attendait depuis si longtemps, son coeur allait exploser, elle en était sûre. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps. Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres quelques secondes pour respirer puis recommencèrent. Drago fit basculer Hermione sur le dos et elle le prit par l'écharpe pour le rapprocher. Finalement, ils se lâchèrent et s'allongèrent dans la neige, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Elle mit la tête sur le torse de Drago, et ferma les yeux.

Elle était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy et ne voulait rien faire pour s'en empêcher.


End file.
